


A Million Dreams

by CreateVision



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: 1920s AU, Alternate Universe - 1920s, Alternate Universe - Criminals, Alternate Universe - The Greatest Showman, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Love Triangles, Misunderstandings, Off-screen Relationship(s), POV First Person, Prostitution, True Love, the greatest showman au
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 02:30:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13514835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreateVision/pseuds/CreateVision
Summary: Tästä se sitten lähti. Minä olin astumassa aivan uuteen alkuun. Ei enää Bannereita ja Odinsoneja neuvomaan tietäni. Ei sitä tiennyt, mitä Euroopassa saattoi tapahtua. Ehkä löytäisin sieltä sen oikean, joka huolisi minut ihan oikeasti. Joku, joka ei halunnut vain seksiä ja kuumia suudelmia yöllä. Joku joka oikeasti näkin halvan meikin ja likaisten huoravaatteiden läpi. Kävin istumaan sängylle ja nojasin laukkuuni. Hyvästi Los Angeles – kotikaupunkini. Sen kujilla oli kauan istunut jalat paljaana, voivotellen kylmää ja nälkää. Sen kaduilta olin napannut mukaani ties minkälaisia naisia ja miehiä ja antanut heidän maistaa kiellettyä hedelmää. Mutta nyt oli aika aloittaa jossain ihan muualla. Tiesin hyvin, että Banner ja Odinson seuraisivat minua New Yorkiin asti, mutta kun astuin pois Amerikan maaperältä, he eivät voisi enää saada minua kiinni. Silloin olin jo kaukana.





	A Million Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Okei, pieni "The Greatest Showman" AU täällä päin :D Ihana elokuva, käykää kattomassa
> 
> Saatatte pikkasen ihmetellä tätä main paria, mutta siis oon joskus tooosi kauan sitten roolipelannu Felicialla ja Loganilla ja voin sanoo, että heistä tuli siinä vallan ihana pari. Joten päätin tälleen miljoona vuotta eteenpäin kirjoittaa heistä tällaisen aika kliseisen rakkaustarinan. Mutta joo, nauttikaa!

Aloin heräillä siihen, kun aurinko osui silmiini verhojen välistä. Tunsin olevani hiukan hikinen, mutta vilu peitti kehoni. Hiki oli kuivunut ja kylmä tuuli ikkunasta oli kuivannut sen kiinni kehooni. Tunsin, kuinka edellisillan meikit painautuivat silmäluomiini ja ripsiin. Huuleni oli suudeltu ruville ja ne turposivat. Kylmä oli kuitenkin. Pieni painauma kurkussa edelsi tulevaa flunssaa todennäköisesti. Katsoin vierelleni ja näin jonkun hentoluisen pojan makaavan siinä. Luulin, etten heräisi ajoissa. Nousin kissanaskelin ylös, herättämättä poikaa. Löysin alusmekkoni ja puin sen päälle. Mekon päälle punoin nopeasti korsetin. Seuraavaksi vannehame ja sen päälle musta mekko pussihihoineen. Laitoin valkoiset sukkahousut jalkaan ja asetin kenkäni mustiin ballerinoihin. Nappasin yöpöydältä mustan nauhan ja sidoin hiukseni kiinni poninhännälle. Siivosin vessassa hiukan meikkejäni ja nappasin laukkuni huoneen nurkasta. Sitten tulisi se, mitä varten olin täällä. Kävelin tuolin luokse, jonne poika oli heittänyt sinisen pikkutakkinsa. Pengoin sen taskuja ja löysin sieltä muhkean lompakon. Hymyilin pikkuisen, siellä oli dollareita jos kenelle jakaa, mutta minä pitäisin ne itselläni. Nappasin lompakosta rahat ja hipsin ulos asunnosta. Tulin Los Angelesin viileään ilmaan. Oli tuullut rajusti viime päivinä, olihan syksy lähellä. Oli melkein jo talvi. Otin aurinkovarjoni, jonka oli löytänyt baarin takaa ja avasin sen. Lähdin kävelemään kauas pojan asunnolta. Tuskin tapaisin häntä enää. Mikä hänen nimensä mahtoi edes olla? Loki tai joku sellainen… Mutta rikas hän oli. Ja se riitti minulle. Ja ei, ei minä en ollut prostituoitu. Minä olin ihan kunnollinen tyttö – ainakin jollakin logiikalla. Tai no oikeastaan en ollut. Kävelin puistoon ja kävin istumaan penkille. Rupesin selaamaan rahoja. Aika mukavasti fyrkkaa… Rupesin laskemaan kymppejä, kun huomasin rahojen välissä olevan pienen lipun. Se oli junalippu… mielenkiintoista. Miehellä oli ollut rahojen seassa matkalippu New Yorkiin. Siitä se mies siis puhui, kun hän ehdotti minulle, että lähtisin hänen kanssaan New Yorkiin.

  
”Felicia Hardy!” kuului vihainen ääni tieltä. Nostin katseeni ja näin, kuinka kaksi poliisia lähestyi minua. Pujotin nopeasti rahat rintojeni väliin ja virnistin poliiseille.

  
”Hei, poliisisedät. Miksi niin vihaisena?” kysyin.

  
”Nyt on sunnuntai. Tiedämme ihan hyvin, mitä puuhaat lauantain ja sunnuntain välisenä yönä”, toinen poliiseista sanoi. Nauroin vain.

  
”Anteeksi? Minä olen hienostunut neiti ja se ei varmaan kuulu teille, mitä minä teen öisin”, virnistin, ”ja minä muistan teidät hyvin. Yrititte syyttää minua sen miehen ryöstämisestä. Sinä taisit olla Thor Odinson ja sinä olit… aivan! Bruce Banner! Loistavaa…” Thor käveli vihaisena eteeni ja nappasi ranteestani kiinni.

  
”Vaikka meillä ei ole todisteita siitä, että sinä ryöstit ne miehet, niin pidämme sinua silmällä”, hän murisi. Huokaisin… pitikö minun taas ryhtyä tähän?

  
”Voi apua! Miten te kehtaatte käydä viattoman neidin kimppuun?” huudahdin niin kovaa, että kaikki puistossa kääntyivät katsomaan meitä, ”sietäisitte hävetä, herra konstaapeli”

  
”Me kyllä tiedämme, kuka sinä olet”, sanoi eräs penkillä istuva mies. Hänen vieressään istui selkeästi hänen vaimonsa, joka yhtyi tähän:

  
”Sinä olet se nainen, joka kuvittelee olevansa osa kaupungin kermaa, mutta oikeasti te vain houkuttelette varakkaita miehiä mukaanne baareista”

  
”Ja varastatte heidän rahansa!” eräs toinen nainen huusi. Katsoin heitä ihmeissään. Mistä he tiesivät? Minähän toimin vain yöaikaan, enkä ollut koskaan jäänyt kiinni.

  
”Mieheni ystävä oli teidän saaliinne, mutta me emme enää lankea siihen!” paikalle tullut uusi nainen sanoi, ”ei ainakaan minun mieheni. Pitäkää näppinne irti rahoistamme” Odinson ja Banner katsoivat minua vihaisena. Käteni tärisi pikkuisen ja itsevarma ilmeeni oli kadonnut.

  
”Me emme voi pidättää teitä nyt, mutta kun poliisipäällikkö palaa huomenna töihin, vaadimme heti pidätysmääräystä teistä, neiti Hardy”, Banner vaati vihaisena ja he lähtivät. Jäin yksin istumaan puistoon ja katsoin häpeillen maahan. En koskaan ollut tuntenut häpeää _ammattiani_ kohtaan, mutta nyt, kun ihmiset huutelivat minulle ja sylkivät päälleni – siis oikeasti sylkivät päälleni – se tuntui kamalalta ja häpesin tajuttomasti. Lähdin äkkiä puistosta juosten. En voinut jäädä sinne. Mutta tämä pilailu ei loppunut puistossa. Se jatkui myös kaupungilla. Ei tosin huuteluna ja sylkemisenä, mutta vihaisina katseina ja parilla pahalla sanalla. Puristin kuluneen aurinkovarjoni sankaa ja pidättelin kyyneliä. Ei, minä en itkisi. Olin ollut pahemmassakin tilassa – sata kertaa pahemmassa. Tämä oli vain pientä verrattuna nuoruusvuosiini. Nyt olin lähemmäs neljääkymmentä oleva kaunis nainen, jolla rahaa ja… _matkalippu_. Minulla oli matkalippu New Yorkiin. Saisin hiukan etumatkaa, jos lähtisin sillä junalla New Yorkiin. Nappasin matkalipun rintojen välistä ja tutkailin sitä. Juna lähti tänä iltana klo 17. Kerkeäisin sillä karkuun poliiseja. Ja kun oli New Yorkissa, voisin hypätä laivaan ja matkustaa Eurooppaan. Todella loistava suunnitelma. Minun täytyisi vain saada junassa pokattua joku matkustaja – joku rikas matkustaja. Eurooppa ei ollut mitenkään halpa paikka.

* * *

 

Illalla oli pakannut kaiken omaisuuteni, mitä omistin. Eihän minulla taloa ollut, mutta pari vaatekappaletta ja tietysti varastamani rahat. Tullessani rautatieasemalle tajusin, ettei tämä ollut mikä tahansa juna. Tämä oli todella iso ja harvinaisen moderni höyryjuna. Ja sen kyytiin halusivat näemmä kaikki. Vilkaisin lippua. Minulla oli näemmä ihan ykkösluokassa oma huone. Se iskemäni mies oli näemmä ollut rikas – _oli ollut_ rikas. Kävelin varovasti laiturille ja ojensin lipun konduktöörille, joka ohjasi matkustajia sisälle. Konduktööri tarkasteli lippuja ja katsoi sitten minua. Olin laittanut hienoimmat vaatteet, mitä minulla oli, mutta nekin olivat hiukan tahraiset. En tosiaankaan näyttänyt miltään hienolta naiselta, mutta yritin sentään olla näyttämättä ihan köyhältä. Konduktööri katsoi minua hiukan epäilevästi.

  
”Tervetuloa, rouva”, hän sanoi lopulta.

  
”Olen neiti”, sanoin mutisten.

  
”Anteeksi, neiti. Astukaa sisälle”, konduktööri sanoi ja auttoi minut sisälle junaan. Katselin ympärilleni käytävällä ja vilkaisin lippuani. Minun piti siis mennä junan C-osaan. Se oli aivan lähellä, joten enköhän löytäisi sen. Vilkaisin taakseni ja näin punatukkaisen tytön astuvan sisälle. Konduktööri kantoi hänen laukkunsa.

  
”Ei teidän olisi tarvinnut auttaa”, nainen hymyili.

  
”Me pyrimme aina auttamaan teitä hienoja naisia”, konduktööri sanoi ja lähti näyttämään naiselle tämän huoneen. Katsoin surkeana heidän peräänsä. En siis vieläkään ollut tarpeeksi hieno neiti kenellekään. Huokaisin ja lähdin itseni etsimään huonettani. En minä tarvinnut mitään tyhmää konduktööriä auttamaan minua. Osasin itsekin etsiä huoneeni ja kantaa laukkuni. En ollut niin uusavuton, niin kuin tuo nainen.

* * *

 

Tulin huoneeseeni, joka vaikutti oikein mukavalta ja kodikkaalta. Tämä oli hienoimpia huoneita, missä olin koskaan yöpynyt. Loistavaa… Laskin laukkuni sängylle ja korjasin hiukan ihan sekaisin olevia hiuksiani. Tästä se sitten lähti. Minä olin astumassa aivan uuteen alkuun. Ei enää Bannereita ja Odinsoneja neuvomaan tietäni. Ei sitä tiennyt, mitä Euroopassa saattoi tapahtua. Ehkä löytäisin sieltä sen oikean, joka huolisi minut ihan oikeasti. Joku, joka ei halunnut vain seksiä ja kuumia suudelmia yöllä. Joku joka oikeasti näkin halvan meikin ja likaisten huoravaatteiden läpi. Kävin istumaan sängylle ja nojasin laukkuuni. Hyvästi Los Angeles – kotikaupunkini. Sen kujilla oli kauan istunut jalat paljaana, voivotellen kylmää ja nälkää. Sen kaduilta olin napannut mukaani ties minkälaisia naisia ja miehiä ja antanut heidän maistaa kiellettyä hedelmää. Mutta nyt oli aika aloittaa jossain ihan muualla. Tiesin hyvin, että Banner ja Odinson seuraisivat minua New Yorkiin asti, mutta kun astuin pois Amerikan maaperältä, he eivät voisi enää saada minua kiinni. Silloin olin jo kaukana.

* * *

 

Istuin melkein koko alkuillan huoneessani ja katselin vain maisemia junan ikkunasta. Se tosiaan liikkui hurjaa vauhtia. Olin päättänyt vaihtaa hieman paremmat vaatteet nyt päälle, kun olin lähdössä nauttimaan pari juomaa junan ravintolavaunusta. Puin päälleni mustan leningin, jonka olin löytänyt erään miehen vaatekaapista hänen nukkuessaan. Hän taisi olla naimisissa tai jotain… Lisäksi vedin käsiini mustat käsineet ja avasin hiukseni. Minun oli pakko kammata niitä hieman, koska ne olivat aina niin takussa ja sotkuiset. Nyt oli näytettävä hienolta naiselta, sillä ravintolavaunussa oli kuulemani mukaan joitakin esiintyjiä, jotka viihdyttivät junan rikkaita matkustajia. Otin pienen käsilaukun, jonne laitoin varastamani rahat ja lähdin ravintolavaunuun. Ravintolavaunussa tosiaan oli hienoa väkeä ja jotkut heistä huomasivat heti, että minä en ollut osa seurapiirejä. He eivät kuitenkaan onnekseni sanoneet mitään, vaan halusivat keskittyä illan esitykseen, joka alkaisi pian. Tilasin halvimman drinkin, mitä listalta löytyi ja kävin sen kanssa istumaan erään pöydän ääreen. Ravintolavaunu oli todella korea kristallikruunuineen ja hohtavine pöytineen. Joka puolella kimalsi joko timantit tai muut arvokorut ja naiset ja miehet olivat pukeutuneet glamouriin. Näin erään naisen istuvan vieressäni. Hän istui selkä suorana, toinen jalka lepäsi toisen päällä ja hän piti oikeassa kädessään drinkkiä niin, että pikkurilli sojotti ulospäin. Hän nauroi miesseuralaisensa jutuille, mutta ei sellaista röhönaurua, jota minä harrastin. Hän nauroi… flirttailevasti, hienostuneesti. Suu ei auennut, kuin hieman hänen nauraessaan. Ja hänen naurunsa oli heleä, mutta ei liian kovaääninen. Hän piti toista kättään rennosti tuolin käsinojalla ja näytti esittelevän sormessaan loistavaa smaragdisormusta. Yritin ottaa samanlaisen asennon. Hän ei hörpännyt drinkkiään heti yhdellä kulauksella, kuten minulla oli tapana, vaan hän näytti ajoittavan drinkin juomisen. Hän joi joka minuutin välein pienen hörpyn – hyvin pienen. Tuo drinkki kestäisi varmaan koko illan. Vilkaisin omaa juomaani ja tein samoin. _Älä ryystä…_ Vilkaisin vaunun perällä olevalle lavalle, jonne ilmestyi mies tummassa tukassa ja viiksissä.

  
”Hyvää iltaa, arvon naiset ja herrat”, mies sanoi, ”te taidattekin jo tuntea minut, eikö niin?” mies virnisti, pieni pilke silmäkulmassaan, ”olen herra Stark, tämän junan omistaja ja myös teidän kaikkien seuralainen tänä iltana. Olen valmis juomaan kanssanne ja keskustelemaan bisneksistä pikkutunneille saakka – siis jos te tarjoatte juomat” kaikki nauroivat. Minäkin yritin nauraa sitä heleää naurua, jonka nainen omasi, mutta se kuulosti enemmän vinkumiselta, kuin heleältä naurulta, ”mutta ennen kuin aloitamme seurustelun, saanen esitellä illan viihdyttäjämme; herra Howlett ja hänen loistavat tähtiesiintyjänsä. Olkaa hyvä” nostin varovasti päätäni nähdäkseni paremmin lavalle. Valot sammuivat vaunusta ja vain yksi spottivalo heijasti miestä, joka seisoi silinterihattunsa ja kävelykeppinsä kanssa lavalla. Hän nappasi mikin käteensä ja sanoi:

  
”Naiset ja herrat, tätä hetkeä te olette odottaneet” hänen äänensä oli pehmeä ja se iski minuun, kuin nuoli. En nähnyt miestä kunnolla, sillä hän oli painanut päänsä alas ja hänen kasvonsa hävisivät varjoihin. Mies alkoi laulaa ison rummun ja trumpettien soittaessa. Hänen äänensä tosiaan oli kuin nuoli, joka lävisti minut kokonaan. Mitä enemmän hän lauloi, mitä enemmän hänen äänensä nousi ja mitä kovempaa hän lauloi, sitä enemmän instrumentteja kuulin. Yhtäkkiä kaikki valot syttyivät ja näin sen miehen. Hänen mukanaan tuli joitakin muitakin laulajia, jotka alkoivat esittää meille temppuja heidän laulaessaan. Miehellä oli upea hymy ja hänen silmänsä loistivat, kuin tähdet. Näin heti, kuinka paljon hän nautti tästä esityksestä. Hän nautti laulamisesta ja esiintymisestä. Hänen punainen silkkifrakkinsa loisti valoissa upeasti ja hänen askeleensa ja tanssiliikkeensä olivat upeimmat, mitä olin koskaan nähnyt. Hän heilautti kädellään ruskeat hiuksensa pois hänen silmiensä edestä. Olin aivan lumoutunut. En tästä esityksestä – okei, olin tästä esityksestäkin, mutta tuo mies. Hän oli niin kaunis ja hän näytti niin ystävälliseltä. Heti ensinäkemältä huomasin, että hän oli jotain muuta. Hän oli juuri sitä jotain, mitä kaipasin. _Jotain, joka näkisi minun lävitseni_. Esiintyjät jatkoivat laulamista ja tekivät ihmeellisiä temppujaan. Mutta enhän minä niitä katsonut. Katseeni oli kiinnittynyt siihen mieheen, joka oli esiintynyt lavalla hetki sitten. Olin missannut melkein koko esityksen, enkä edes tajunnut taputtaa, kun esitys oli ohitse. Katselin vain sitä miestä ja hänen kaunista hymyään. Herra Howlett taisi olla hänen nimensä. Hän jutteli herra Starkin kanssa baaritiskin luona. Heidän luonaan oli vaaleahiuksinen mies, sekä nainen lumenvalkeassa mekossa. Nainen oli todella lähellä tuota herra Howlettia, mutta onneksi minä en ollut niin mustasukkaista tyyppiä. Tosin naisella oli kyllä tosi kauniit, punertavan oranssit hiukset ja lumoavat silmät. Hän taisi olla parempaakin pataa Howlettin kanssa. Huokaisin ja laskin drinkin pöydälle. En ollut juonut sitä melkein yhtään. Olin ollut niin lumoutunut herra Howlettista. Silloin lavalle nousi juuri tämä lumoava nainen, joka oli ollut herra Howlettin kanssa. Hän alkoi laulaa. _I close my eyes and I can see, The world that's waiting up for me…_ Hän lauloi todella kauniisti. Upea nainen… Silloin tunsin kosketuksen olkapäälläni. Hätkähdin ja käännyin ympäri. Se oli herra Howlett. Sattuipa tämä... Ihan kuin joku olisi kuullut pienen toiveen sisälläni.

  
”A – anteeksi, herra”, sanoin melkein pelästyneenä, ”istunko teidän paikallanne?” Howlett vain naurahti ja ojensi kätensä minulle.

  
”Te olettekin mielenkiintoinen tapaus, neiti”, hän sanoi. Hän ei kutsunut minua rouvaksi… ihmeellistä. Yleensä minua kutsuttiin rouvaksi, koska olin jo lähemmäs keski-ikäinen ja monet olettivat, että minulla oli jo mies. Mutta hän taisi pitää minua nuorena. Hetki… miten niin mielenkiintoinen?

  
”En ymmärrä, herra”, sanoin ja naurahdin pienesti. Se ei ollut heleä nauru, vaan juuri sellainen ruma nauru, joka minulla oli. Mutta herra Howlett näytti kiinnostuneelta. Hän näytti lumoutuneelta naurustani. Okei, ainakin minun nauruni oli aito.

  
”Näyttää siltä, että koette olevanne aina tiellä, neiti”, herra Howlett sanoi, ”mutta ei, en tullut häätämään teitä pois. Näytitte vain niin kovin yksinäiseltä, joten ajattelin, jos haluaisitte tanssia kanssani tämän kappaleen” en ollut ikinä hymyillyt näin paljon. Otin herra Howlettin kädestä kiinni ja lähdin hänen kanssaan tanssimaan lähemmäs lavaa. Herra Howlett minusta tiukasti kiinni takaa ja lähti viemään minua musiikin pyörteissä.

  
”Tekö olette säveltäneet tämän loistavan kappaleen?” kysyin.

  
” _A Million Dreams_?” herra Howlett kysyi, ”kyllä, se on yksi mestariteoksiani” hymyilin ja kuuntelin sanoja. Ne tosiaan olivat kauniit… _'Cause every night I lie in bed, The brightest colors fill my head, A million dreams are keeping me awake, I think of what the world could be, A vision of the one I see, A million dreams is all it's gonna take._

  
“Se on kaunis”, sanoin ja uskalsin tulla hieman lähemmäs, “ja laulajattarenne on todella hyvä”

  
”Te kehutte paljon minua ja joukkoani”, herra Howlett huomatti, ”mutta minä haluaisin tietää enemmän teistä, neiti”

  
”Nimeni on Felicia Hardy”, sanoin heti. Halusin heti kertoa kaiken itsestäni ja siitä, miten paljon olin varastanut miehiltä rahaa ja kuinka voisin antaa sen kaiken heti herra Howlettille. Okei, Felicia, nyt rauhoitut. Et edes tiennyt, mikä tämän komean miehen oikea nimi oli.

  
”Felicia on kauneimpia nimiä, joita olen kuullut”, herra Howlett sanoi ja pyöräytti minut ympäri sulavasti. Se oli kuin sadusta. Tunsin itseni kerrankin hienoksi naiseksi, joka kuitenkin halusi lähteä seikkailemaan metsään ja liata tämän tyhmän leningin. Ja hän sanoi nimeäni kauniiksi… Puna oli kohonnut poskilleni jo monta kertaa tämän illan aikana.

  
”Te kehutte paljon minua, herra. Mutta minä haluaisin tietää enemmän teistä”, virnistin. Herra Howlett näytti pikkuisen yllättyneeltä, mutta hänkin virnisti ja taivutti minut kohti lattiaa.

  
”James Howlett”, hän sanoi, ”mutta ystäväni kutsuvat minua Loganiksi. Ja jos te haluaisitte olla ystäväni-”

  
”Haluaisin”, vastasin heti ja hän nosti minut takaisin ylös. Hän pyöräytti minut taas ympäri ja veti niin lähelle itseään. Tunsin, kuinka sydämeni pumppasi miljoona kertaa minuutissa.

  
”Minäkin haluaisin todella olla ystävänne, neiti Hardy”, Logan sanoi. Me olimme hetken aikaa hiljaa, kunnes kappale loppui ja Logan päästi minusta irti. Hän sanaakaan sanomatta käveli lavalle ja otti suosionosoitukset vastaan laulajan kanssa. Hymyilin, hän rakasti aplodeja. Logan todella rakasti aplodeja, ”hyvät naiset ja herrat, Jean Grey!” hän esitteli laulajan yleisölle. Neiti Grey otti aplodit vastaan samalla innolla. He rakastivat huomion keskipisteenä olemista. Aloitin herätä todellisuuteen ja tajusin olevani keskellä tanssilattiaa väkijoukon keskellä. Lähdin äkkiä sieltä pois. Olin jo menossa takaisin omalle paikalleni, mutta huomasin, että drinkkini oli jo viety pois. Huokaisin, vai sellaista. Kallis drinkkini – siis minulle kallis – oli viety pois, vaikken ollut vielä edes juonut sitä loppuun. Kello alkoi olla jo aika paljon, joten lähdin, takaisin omaan huoneeseeni. Ehkä minä tapaisin Loganin vielä. Tai sitten en… parempi hiukan selvittää päätä, ennen kuin riensin takaisin Loganin luokse. Hänessä oli jotain, joka huumasi minut. Ihan, kuin olisin kävellyt pilvissä. Ehkä se oli hänen hymynsä, hänen tähtisilmänsä tai se, että… hän vain oli juuri sellainen ystävällinen herrasmies. Minulla oli vanha, kulunut mekko, enkä ollut muutenkaan mitenkään kaunis, mutta silti hän tuli kaikista vaunun naisista hakemaan juuri minua tanssimaan. Ihmeellistä…

* * *

 

Maanantaiaamu valkeni. Minä heräsin kovaan kolahdukseen, joka kuului junan kiskoilta. Availin silmiäni ja nousin istumaan. Enää ei ollut niin kylmässä, vaan vaunussa oli enemmänkin ihanan lämmin. Hymyilin ja venyttelin. Minulla oli eilisestä hyvä muistikuva. Muistin edelleen ihanan hymyn mielessäni. Laitoin päälleni samat vaatteet, kuin eilen saapuessani junaan. Kylmyys oli tosiaan hävinnyt melkein kokonaan ja suorastaan hehkuin, kun kävelin ulos huoneestani. Hymyilin jokaiselle vastaantulijalle. Monet eivät hymyilleet takaisin, mutta mitä se haittasi? Minulla oli tulossa upea päivä ja tiesin sen heti. Saavuin ravintolavaunuun ja kävin istumaan valmiiksi katettuun pöytään. Onneksi ruokailut sisältyivät lipun hintaan – tai siis siihen lipun hintaan, jonka se Loki oli ostanut. Eli kyllä, käytännössä olin jäniksenä tässä junassa tai oikeastaan varkaana. Varashan minä olin. Yritin olla hotkimatta ruokaani, vaikka minulla oli aivan kamala nälkä. En ollut ollut syönyt kunnolla moneen, moneen päivään. Minun piti näyttää hienolta naiselta. Olin melkein jo syönyt ruokani, kun näin, miten iso joukko ihmisiä astui ravintolavaunuun. Heitä johti… _Logan_. Nielaisin ison lihapalan ja puristin haarukkaa ja veistä kädessäni. Voi ei… He olivat kaikki niin hienosti pukeutuneita. Logan tietenkin oli vaihtanut eilisen esiintymisasunsa normaaliin frakkiin, mutta hän piti edelleen samaa silinterihattua.

  
”Neiti Hardy!” Logan hymyili nähdessään minut, ”saammeko liittyä seuraanne?” vilkaisin tyhjiä paikkoja pöydässä ja vastasin pikkuisen pelokkaana:

  
”Ka – kai se käy. Olkaa hyvä vain, herra Howlett” he kävivät niin sivistyneesti istumaan ja alkoivat jutella keskenään jostain kiertueesta. Minä yritin olla häiritsemättä ja keskityin vain ruokaani. Silloin se Jean Grey – loistava laulajatar – huomautti minulle:

  
”Noita ottimia käytetään vasta jälkiruoassa”

  
”Kuuluuko aamiaiseen muka jälkiruoka?” kysyin ihmeissäni, ”kuka nyt söisi jotain makeaa aamiaisella? Ja onko sillä loppujen lopuksi mitään väliä, mitä ottimia käytän? Eikö se ole tärkeintä, että ruoka saadaan syötyä? Vaikka käsin…” neiti Grey ja muut katsoivat minua melkein järkyttyneenä, mutta Logan vain nauroi. Hän vilkaisi mustikkapiirakkapalaa lautasella ja otti sen käteensä.

  
”Herra Howlett, mitä te teette?” neiti Grey kysyi.

  
”Neiti Hardy on oikeassa. Mitä sitä hienostelemaan”, Logan hymyili, ”olen tavannut monia köyhiä ollessani matkalla Euroopassa ja he söivät kaiken käsin” kohotin katseeni yllättyneenä ja häpeästä tullut puna oli kadonnut kasvoiltani. Eräs viiksekäs mies, joka ei kuitenkaan ollut herra Stark, tuhahti vain Loganin lausahduksesta.

  
”Koska he ovat köyhiä. Siksi”, mies sanoi. Mitä helvettiä hän selitti? Pitikö hän niitä köyhiä jotenkin vähempiarvoisina?

  
”Mutta ei se ole heidän vikansa, että he ovat köyhiä”, Logan sanoi.

  
”Tekisivät töitä enemmän”, eräs vaaleahiuksinen nainen sanoi.

  
”Anteeksi…” minun oli pakko ottaa osaa keskusteluun. En halunnut kuunnella näiden hienohelmojen vähättelyä, koska minä olin köyhä. Tai no, olihan minulla nyt rahaa enemmän, kuin Los Angelesin kadulla asuvilla köyhillä, mutta silti. Minä olin henkisesti köyhä ja tulin varmasti aina olemaan, ”olen huomannut, että töiden saaminen riippuu eniten omasta pääomasta. Jos pääomaa on vähän, työntekijää ei pidetä tarpeeksi luotettavana, sillä monet köyhälistön edustajat ovat joutuneet turvautumaan varasteluun” he kaikki katsoivat minua paheksuen, paitsi Logan, koska tiesin Loganin ymmärtävän, ”heille ei anneta mahdollisuutta”

  
”Miten te tiedätte asiasta niin paljon?” neiti Grey kysyi. Meinasin tukehtua teeheni, ”oletteko kenties itse köyhä? Vaatteenne ainakin viestittävät niin…”

  
”Minä olin”, vastasin. Logan vaikutti yllättyneeltä. Tajusin, että olin koko keskustelun ajan vain tarkkaillut Loganin reaktioita vastauksiini ja tekemisiini, ”mutta isäni… ömm… David Hardy sai mittavan perinnön sukulaiselta, josta emme tienneet”

  
”Olette siis uusrikkaita”, viiksekäs mies sanoi, pikkuisen pistävästi, ”en yllättynyt…”

  
”Minkälaista oli elämänne köyhänä?” Logan kysyi ja kääntyi kunnolla istumaan monia kohti, ”koitte varmasti paljon”

  
”Kyllä, herra Howlett. Asuin usein kadulla ja isäni ei meinannut löytää töitä-”

  
”Herra Howlett, neiti Hardy näyttää olevan jo syönyt aamiaisensa”, neiti Grey huomautti, ”hän haluaa varmasti mennä tarkastelemaan ikkunasta näkyviä vuoria” hätkähdin ja käänsin katseeni ikkunaan. Vuoria… en ollut koskaan nähnyt vuoria. Nousin nopeasti ylös ja juoksin ikkunaan. Vau, miten kaunista. Olin koko ikäni asunut kaupungissa, joten en ollut koskaan nähnyt mitään tuollaista. Tunsin näiden hienostoihmisten katseen selässäni, mutta yritin unohtaa heidät.

  
”Jos neiti Hardy haluaa nähdä vuoret paremmin, suosittelen siirtymään B-vaunuun”, viiksekäs mies sanoi.

  
”Kiitos, herra”, sanoin ja juoksin pois vaunusta. Juoksin kaikkien vaunujen läpi, kunnes törmäsin vahingossa erääseen herraan, ”suokaa anteeksi, herra… Stark” hitto, se oli se junan omistaja. Hän vain nauroi.

  
”Mihis neidillä on noin kova kiire?” hän kysyi.

  
”En ole koskaan nähnyt vuoria ja kuulin, että B-vaunussa näkisin ne paremmin”, sanoin. Herra Stark ojensi minulle kyynärpäänsä ja sanoi:

  
”Sallikaa minun esitellä teille vuoret. Se kuuluu matkan hintaan”

* * *

 

Katselimme melkein koko päivän vuoria todella loistavalta paikalta. Ikkunat olivat suuret ja meillä oli juuri oikein mukava pöytä käytössämme. Herra Stark oli jopa niin ystävällinen, että hän tarjosi minulle teen.

  
”Ajattelin kyllä joskus tehdä vielä nopeampia junia. Tämä ei ole läheskään se nopeus, mihin haaveilen tähtääväni”, herra Stark sanoi  


”Puhumme siis useista kymmenistä kilometreistä tunnissa”

  
”Kyllä, neiti Hardy. Ja koska satun olemaan hyvin fiksu ja varakas mies, minulla ei ole hätää”, herra Stark virnisti. Minun teki mieli ryöstää herra Stark, mutta se olisi ollut itsemurha tässä vaiheessa matkaa. New Yorkiin oli vielä 5 päivän matka ja voisin ihan hyvin jäädä kiinni ennen sitä. Sitä paitsi, kun olin nyt jutellut monta tuntia herra Starkin kanssa, tuntui siltä, että en halunnut ryöstää häntä, koska hän oli niin mukava. Häntä voisi jopa kutsua… ystäväksi. Ehkä Logan oli kääntänyt asenteeni ryöstelyn suhteen.

  
”Kuka on siis tämä herra Howlett?” kysyin, ”ja mistä olette löytäneet noin taitavan taiteilijan?”

  
”Ai sinäkin huomasit hänen taitavuutensa?” herra Stark naurahti, ”tapasin hänet itseasiassa juuri New Yorkissa. Hän piti siellä sirkusta, missä esiintyi ties minkälaisia taiteilijoita. Halusin palkata hänet tekemään pientä laulukeikkaa junaani. Hän ja pari muuta taitavaa muusikkoa tulivat junaani New Yorkista ja matkustivat laulaen Los Angelesiin. Ja nyt he matkustavat takaisin New Yorkiin ja jäävät sinne. Ei keikka sen pidempi ollut”

  
”Ahaa…” sanoin hiljaa. Loganilla oli siis sirkus New Yorkissa. Mielenkiintoista… tarvitsisikohan sinne jonkinlaista minunkaltaistani viihdyttäjää? Ei, tuskin sellaista. Mutta voisin toki olla hyödyksi. Ei, minun oli lähdettävä Amerikasta, jos halusin ne poliisimiehet pois kannoiltani.

  
”Mutta hän sanoi lopettavansa kiertueen jälkeen”, herra Stark sanoi ja minä hätkähdin. Lopettaa? ”hän haluaa kuulemma antaa sirkuksen herra Strangesin käsiin. Hän myös mainitsi asettuvansa aloilleen ja ehkä perustavansa perheen jonnekin maaseudulle” sydämeni lämpeni heti ajatukselle. Olisi ihanaa asua maalla Loganin kanssa.

  
”Onkohan hänellä jo morsiusehdokasta?” pohdin ääneen. Herra Stark huomasi kyllä, että minä olisin kiinnostunut olemaan tällainen morsiusehdokas, joten hän virnisti pikkuisen hymähtäen huvittuneena.

  
”Neiti Jean Grey näyttää osoittavan kiinnostusta”, hän vastasi. Hörppäsin vain teetä ja vastasin:

  
”Niin oletinkin…”

* * *

 

Tiistaipäivänä laskin hiukan rahojani huoneessani. Tajusin, ettei minulla millään olisi varaa laivalippuun Eurooppaan. Ja lisäksi minulla oli jotenkin sellainen tunne, että minun oli jäätävä New Yorkiin… ehkä Loganin takia. Mutta jos Logan aikoi naida neiti Greyn, niin sitten kaikki olisi turhaa. He menisivät naimisiin ja minä jäisin köyhänä New Yorkiin. Ja lopulta poliisit löytäisivät minut New Yorkista ja veisivät vankilaan. Loistavaa… Yritin selvittää päätäni pikkuisen, joten menin ravintolavaunuun. Menin istumaan Loganin, herra Starkin ja heidän seuralaistensa joukkoon ja otin yhden savukkeen tarjoilijalta, sytyttäen sen. Logan ja herra Stark hymyilivät minulle. He näyttivät juttelevan jostain bisnesasioista.

  
”Olemme siis päässeet sopuun hinnasta?” herra Stark kysyi, ”500 000 dollaria?” meinasin tukehtua savukkeeni savuun ja yskin hieman. Niin paljon?! Logan vain hymyili ja nyökkäsi.

  
”Onhan se aika vähän, mutta jos teillä ei ole enempää tarjottavana-”

  
”Voi, onhan minulla. Mutta juuri nyt en koe, että esityksenne oli 500 000 dollaria arvokkaampi”, herra Stark sanoi, ”ei millään pahalla. Matkustajat rakastavat teitä” Logan nauroi. Hän siis todella oli rikas. Hänellä taisi olla miljoonia säästössä. Logan olisi se rikas herrasmies, jonka kanssa voisin muuttaa metsäkartanoon lapsiemme kanssa. Niin, meidän lapsiemme. Monet naiset taisivat pitää Loganista vain sen takia, koska hän oli rikas. Mutta minä näin jotain muuta. Näin hänessä kauneutta, ystävällisyyttä, rakkautta… Ja hienointa oli se, että hän näki lävitseni. Se oli ihanaa. Hän näki jotain muutakin, kuin tytön, jonka voisi esineellistää. Minulla kävi mielessä, että voisin ryöstää hänet, mutta ei, en voinut. Olin liian rakastunut häneen… _hetki…_ Minä olin rakastunut! En ollut koskaan rakastunut… tämä taisi tosiaan olla ensimmäinen kerta. En voinut kieltää tunteitani, en millään. Logan oli vain liian ihana, liian täydellinen minulle.

* * *

 

Seuraavana iltana saavuin vaunuun, jossa Logan oli esiintynyt pari iltaa sitten. Taisin kuitenkin tulla huonoon aikaan… neiti Grey ja Logan olivat juuri harjoittelemassa pianistin kanssa.

  
”Suokaa anteeksi, en tiennyt, että teillä on harjoitukset”, sanoin ja olin jo lähdössä, kunnes Logan sanoi:

  
”Ei, jääkää toki. Neiti Grey vain kokeilee uutta versiota _A Million Dreams_ kappaleesta. Voisitte kertoa mielipiteenne” kävin varovasti istumaan eräälle mukavalle tuolille ja Logan istui viereeni. Kun neiti Grey alkoi laulaa, huomasin heti, miten karismaattinen esiintyjä hän oli. Ei siis minulle, vaan Loganille. Huomasin heti, että hän lauloi Loganille. Se katse, se puoleensavetävä katse. Se veti minua pikkuisen puoleensa, mutta tuntui siltä, että neiti Grey oli kuin magneetti, joka veti Logania lähemmäs itseään – ja kauemmas minusta. Mutta siihen minä en suostunut. Halusin tämän laulun loppuvan, joten kesken kertosäkeen sanoin:

  
”Hei, minulla olisi idea” neiti Grey katsoi minua kiukkuisena ja laittoi kädet puuskaan, mutta Logan katsoi minua hymyillen.

  
”Kerro toki”, Logan hymyili. Ei minulla oikeasti ollut mitään ideaa! Halusin vain tämän flirttailusession loppuvan. Nielaisin ja sanoin vain nopeasti ensimmäisen asian, joka tuli mieleen:

  
”Se… se toimisi paremmin duettona!” neiti Grey katsoi minua yllättyneenä. Hän ei varmaan olisi heti arvannut, että sanoisin noin. Koska olihan tämä aika romanttinen kappale ja jos hän ja Logan aikoisivat laulaa sen duettona…

  
”Pidän ideasta, neiti Hardy”, neiti Grey sanoi. Olinpa ollut tyhmä…

  
”Neiti Hardy voi näyttää esimerkkiä”, Logan sanoi ja otti käsistäni kiinni, vetäen minut ylös.

  
”Mi – mitä…?!” kysyin melkein paniikissa.

  
”Laulakaa kanssani tämä duetto, malliksi neiti Greylle”, Logan ehdotti, ”kertokaa, missä kohtaa kumpikin laulaa. Tästä tulee loistava!” neiti Grey katsoi minua järkyttyneenä ja samalla murhaavasti.

  
”He – herra Howlett… minä en ole laulaja”, sanoin, ”en ole koskaan laulanut!”

  
”Kokeilkaa edes, neiti Hardy”, Logan pyysi ja otti taas käsistäni kiinni hymyillen. Hän katsoi minua silmiin niin kutsuvasti, ”eikö uuden kokeileminen olekin upeaa?” minun oli pakko vastata hänen hymyynsä hymylläni. Äh, miksi hänellä oli niin iso vaikutus minuun?

  
”Hyvä on, herra Howlett. Mutta pyydän, jos kuulostaan yhtään kamalalta, vaadin, että neiti Grey tulee paikalleni”, sanoin ja kävelin pianon luokse.

  
”Siihen minä en usko”, Logan sanoi ja hymyili minulle pianon toiselta puolelta. Neiti Grey kävi vihaisena istumaan tuoliin.

  
”A – ajattelin, että te laulaisitte ensimmäisen säkeistön ja… nämä osat. Ja minä laulaisin tästä ja lopulta laulaisimme tästä eteenpäin yhdessä”, ehdotin. Logan tarkasteli hetken kohtia. Tunsin lämpimän kosketuksen kädelläni, joka lepäsi pianon päällä. Logan oli asettanut kätensä käteni päälle. Hymyilin pikkuisen. Jääkylmä käteni sai lämpöä.

  
”Suorastaan upeaa, neiti Hardy. Olen täsmälleen samaa mieltä”, Logan hymyili.

  
”Duettoja on helppo tehdä. Tuo on yleinen dueton rakenne”, neiti Grey huomautti.

  
”Totta, mutta neiti Hardyhan ei sitä tiennyt, vai mitä?” Logan sanoi ja virnisti minulle. Näin sen pilkkeen hänen silmäkulmassaan. Hän todella odotti sitä, että sai laulaa kanssani dueton, ”hän on synnynnäinen muusikko” olin varmaan ihan punainen, mutta ei se haitannut. Logan taisi pitää siitä, että hän sai minut punastumaan. Pianisti aloitti ja heti alkusoiton jälkeen Logan aloitti itsevarmasti. Hänen äänensä oli kantava ja kaunis. Ei täydellinen, mutta minulle se oli kaikki. Hän ei kuulostanut maailman parhaalta mieslaulajalta tai oopperalaulajalta. Hän kuulosti juuri sellaiselta mieheltä, jonka ääni pystyi täyttämään pääni. Ääni, joka soi päässäni vielä pitkään sen jälkeen, kun hän oli poissa. Minun ääneni taasen? Aloitin laulamisen aika epävarmasti, koska tiesin neiti Greyn tuijottavan. Mutta kun siirsin katseeni Loganiin, laulamisesta tuli helpompaa. Hän aluksi katsoi minua rohkaisevasti, mutta lopulta hänen rohkaiseva katseensa katosi – mutta se ei ollut huono merkki. Hän nimittäin sulki silmänsä, kuin nauttien. Kuin imien ääntäni sisäänsä. Ja kun hän yhtyi lauluun, me imimme toisistamme ääntämme. Emme yrittäneet laulaa toista kovempaa, vaan yritimme pysyä juuri siinä samalla viivalla. Melkein unohdin laulaa, kun tuijotin vain Loganin silmiä. Hänen kaunis katseensa vei kaiken huomioni. Ja huomasin, että minun katseeni teki saman Loganille. Se tuntui ihanalta. Ja tämä oli aivan varmasti elämäni ihanin hetki. Tunsin itseni niin rakastuneeksi ja niin onnelliseksi. Miten musiikki pystyi vaikuttamaan näin paljon ihmiseen? Ja miksi sen täytyi olla näin nopeasti ohi?

  
”Ihan kivaltahan se kuulostaa, vaikka neiti Hardy ei ole laulajatar”, neiti Grey mutisi, ”hän lauloi monessa kohtaa väärin ja suurin osa kappaleesta meni nuotin vierestä” Logan vain nauroi ja silitti kättäni pianon päällä.

  
”Todella kaunista laulua naiselta, joka ei ole koskaan ennen laulanut kenenkään edessä”, hän hymyili, ”ja tuo duetto… se oli suorastaan täydellinen. Jos minulla olisi vielä kiertueita, palkkaisin heti teidät laulamaan kanssani” neiti Grey hätkähti ja nousi ylös, kävellen vierelleni.

  
”Mutta… luulin, että me laulamme tuon duettona!”

  
”Me laulammekin, heti huomisiltana. Sinä ja minä, Jean”, Logan sanoi. Tunsin viimeisenkin toivonpisaran kuihtuvan pois. En ollut huono, mutten tarpeeksi hyvä. Olin vain ihan okei harjoittelukumppani. Mitä minä oikein luulin…? Neiti Grey vaikutti ainakin olevan helpottunut, ”sillä Felicia saa laulaa soolokappaleen!” nostin katseeni ihmeissäni.

  
”E -ei! Hyvä ihme, eihän minulla ole ääntä laulaa soolona”, sanoin, ”teidän äänenne… se oli jotain, mitä ihmiset haluavat kuulla. Teidän äänenne ja neiti Greyn”

  
”Siitä olen varma, mutta minulla on teille myös eräs kappale”, Logan sanoi ja käveli laukkunsa luokse, kaivaen sieltä nuotteja, ”opitte tämän varmasti minun ohjeistuksellani” mitä tässä pitäisi tehdä? Juosta karkuun? Ei, se olisi vain tyhmää… Ehkä voisin teeskennellä sairasta. Vilkaisin neiti Greytä, joka näytti todella huvittuneelta tuskastani. Okei, nyt riittää. En aikonut enää mielistellä tuota Greytä. Olin äsken tuon tyhmän pianon ääressä kokenut jotain niin ihmeellistä, että sitä ei jokainen ihminen joka päivä koe. Ja minä halusin Loganin itselleni. Halusin jäädä hänen kanssaan New Yorkiin ja muuttaa pieneen metsähuvilaan ja kasvattaa lapsia – _meidän_ lapsiamme. Eikä tuo tyhmä Jean Grey – laulajattarien kruunaamaton kuningatar – olisi osa sitä elämää, minkä minä ja Logan tulisimme rakentamaan.

  
”Näyttäkää sitä kappaletta, herra Howlett”, pyysin ja kävelin Loganin luokse. Hän antoi minulle nuotit. En ymmärtänyt nuoteista mitään, mutta kai minä tämän oppisin, jos Logan laulaisi malliksi.

  
”Sen nimi on _Tightrope_. Tein sen alun perin neiti Greylle, mutta nyt tajuan, että nämä lyriikat on tehty teille, neiti Hardy”, Logan sanoi. Vedin henkeä ja kävelin pianon luokse, ojentaen nuotit pianistille.

  
”Opin sen kyllä huomisiltaan mennessä, herra Howlett”

* * *

 

Seuraavana iltana olin ihan paniikissa. Yritin käydä Loganin kertomia ohjeita läpi, mutta ei siitä ollut hyötyä. Olisin halunnut laulaa Loganin kanssa, koska hänen kosketuksensa sai minut rauhoittumaan. Ja varsinkin hänen katseensa. Totta kai Logan oli katsomassa ja jos vain katsoisin häntä silmiin, ehkä rauhoittuisin. Mutta herra Stark oli maksanut niin paljon hyvistä esiintyjistä. Kokonaiset 500 000 dollaria! Ja minä en todellakaan ollut sen arvoinen. Ja herra Stark halusi juuri sen arvoista esiintymistä. Neiti Grey – josta oli tullut pahin viholliseni tämän matkan aikana – lainasi minulle erästä mekkoaan, jotta näyttäisin edes vähän esiintymiskelpoiselta. Ja se oli kaunein mekko, minkä olin koskaan omistanut. Ehkä se voisi huomion pois laulutaidoistani. Kun illalla sitten kävelin lavalle Loganin esitellessä minut, tunsin, kuinka jalkani tärisivät. Niiasin yleisölle. Herra Stark ja Logan katsoivat minua ylpeänä, mutta kaikki muut tuntuivat katsovan minua, kuin vähempiosaista – ja minähän olin sellainen. Pianisti alkoi soittaa ja minä yritin sulautua mukaan valssiin. Löin pikkuisen sormellani tahtia vasten mekkoani ja aloin sitten laulaa. Tunsin, kuinka ääneni värisi alussa. Kaikki ne katseet, epäilevät katseet, saivat minut painamaan päätäni alemmas ja alemmas. Vilkaisin kulmieni alta Logania ja hän viestitti minulle, että minun täytyisi nostaa päätäni. Nostin sitä pikkuisen ja näin Loganin hymyn. Se antoi minulle voimaa ja aloin laulaa itsevarmemmin. En enää välittänyt muiden epäilevistä katseista. Ne eivät loppujen lopuksi olleetkaan niin ilkeitä tai epäileviä. Jotkut jopa hymyilivät minulle.

  
“ _Hand in my hand and we promised to never let go, We're walking the tightrope_ ”, lauloin ja katselin koko ajan Logania. Tietäisitpä, että tämä kappale oli omistettu kokonaan sinulle, Logan. Ja kaikki sanat… ne olivat täysin sinulle. Toivottavasti ymmärrät sen… Hän taisi ymmärtää sen, hänhän tämän kappaleen oli tehnyt. Hän halusi minun laulavan nämä sanat hänelle. Tunsin monessa kohtaa kylmät väreet kulkevan käsistä selkänahkaani. Kappale oli kaunis ja nautin todella sen laulamisesta. Aloin hyväksyä ääneni ja aloin hyväksyä myös sen, ettei se ollut niin kamala, kuin ennen olin luullut. Logan puhui minulle lavakarismasta, joka kuulemma oli hyvillä laulajilla hallussa. Minä en sitä osannut, mutta pyrin silti hymyilemään yleisölle. En halunnut näyttää olevani kylmä esiintyjä, joka vain heilautti hiuksensa keinuen selkänsä taakse. Halusin olla sellainen esiintyjä, joka toisi lämpimän tunteen ihmisten sydämeen. Ja sellainen esiintyjä totisesti aioin olla. Näin, kuinka jotkut kuuntelijoista alkoivat tanssia valssin tahtiin. Se toi lisää itsevarmuutta. He eivät halunneet lähteä, vaan antautuivat musiikille, jota _minä_ lauloin. Aloin itsekin huojua musiikin tahtiin ja asetin kädet rinnalleni. Siirsin katseeni takaisin Loganiin ja kurotin käteni häntä kohti, laulaen: ” _So I risk it all just to be with you_ ” kappale oli liian nopeasti ohi. Mutta tunsin hyvin samanlaisia maagisia kipinöitä, kuin edellisiltana. Ja se tuntui hyvältä. Sain oikein hyvät aplodit ja kun Logan nousi lavalle, hän otti kädestäni kiinni ja kumarsi kanssani.

  
”Felicia Hardy!” hän esitteli minut. Vilkaisin Logania ja hän hymyili minulle, kuin lumoutuneena. Täydellistä… hän kumartui lähemmäs minua ja kuiskasi: ”tavataan B-vaunussa, se on aivan tyhjä tähän aikaan illasta. Minulla olisi teille hiukan asiaa” tunsin perhoset mahassani ja nyökkäsin vain, hymyillen niin leveästi. Mitähän hän aikoi sanoa? Aikoiko hän palkata minut mukaan sirkukseensa? Vai aikoiko hän ehkä… tunnustaa tunteensa minulle? Vai pyysi herra Howlett minut tyhjään vaunuun. Kuulosti hyvältä, liian hyvältä ollakseen totta… Otin kiitoksia vastaan pari kappaletta. En tietenkään yhtä paljon kiitoksia, kuin mitä neiti Grey yleensä sai, mutta kiitoksia kuitenkin. Ja se oli mahtavaa. Kerrankin kehuja… siitä oli pitkä aika, kun joku kehui minua jostakin muusta, kuin ulkonäöstäni tai seksistä. Kun viimein pääsin eroon väkijoukosta, tajusin, että Logan oli jo lähtenyt B-vaunuun, joten sinne minäkin suuntasin – toiveikkaana ja valmiina ottamaan vastaan kaiken, mitä Logan oli minulle valmis antamaan. Olin valmis uhraamaan ihan kaiken, jotta voisin jakaa tulevaisuuteni hänen kanssaan.

Ette tiedäkään, kuinka väärässä olin. Kuinka paljon yksi ainoa näky ihmisen silmissä voi tuhota unelmia ja toiveita tulevaisuudesta. Kun avasin B-vaunun oven, näin, kuinka neiti Jean Grey oli painautunut vasten Logania. He jakoivat hellän suudelman keskenään. Logan vaikutti ensinäkemältä aika järkyttyneeltä ja siltä, ettei hän olisi halunnut jakaa koko suudelmaa, mutta huomasin kyllä, että minä olin tässä se kolmas pyörä. Minä olin unelmoinut turhia unelmia. Ja heti, kun Logan näki minut, hän veti itsensä irti neiti Greyn otteesta.

  
”Neiti Hardy”, neiti Grey sanoi, itsevarmasti, pisteliäästi. Tunsin, kuinka silmäni kostuivat pikkuisen. Kurkkua ja nenää pisti. Kyynelkanavani avautuisivat aivan pian. Yritin pidätellä, nieleskelin hiukan ja puristin kädet nyrkkiin selkäni takana.

  
”Anteeksi, jos keskeytin jotain”, sanoin tyynesti. Ääneni värisi pikkuisen, muttei liikaa. Neiti Grey huomasi, kuinka paljon tuo näky oli koskettanut ja tuhonnut minua, joten hän vaihtoi kasvoilleen voitokkaan hymyn. Hän tajusi, että hän oli murtanut minut, ”herra Howlett, teillä oli jotain asiaa” Logan näytti niin hämmentyneeltä ja hän käveli minua kohti, melkein anteeksipyytävästi, mutta minä otin askelia taaksepäin.

  
”Haluaisin keskustella kanssanne kahdestaan, neiti Hardy”, hän sanoi, pyytävästi, ojentaen käsiään.

  
”Jos asianne koskee jonkinlaista tarjousta, voitte unohtaa sen, herra Howlett”, vastasin heti kylmästi, ”minä lähden Eurooppaan heti, kun saavumme New Yorkiin. En aio jäädä Yhdysvaltoihin” se oli viimeinen naula arkkuuni. Näin neiti Grey laski minut hautaani, koska en ollut tämän retken aikana nähnyt häntä ikinä noin onnellisena – onnellisena ja samalla ivallisena. Voisi jopa sanoa, että hänen katseessaan oli pientä sääliä minua kohtaan.

  
”Neiti Hardy… e – en tiennyt suunnitelmistanne”, Logan sanoi, pieni surumielisyys hänen äänessään.

  
”No nyt te tiedätte”, sanoin kylmästi, ”tein päätöksen juuri äsken esityksen jälkeen. Te voitte jatkaa sitä, mihin jäitte” lähdin nopeasti vaunusta, koska kyynelkanavani padot eivät pidätelleet enää. Heti, kun pääsin ulos vaunusta, tunsin, kuinka kyyneleet valuivat poskiani pitkin. Se sattui niin helvetisti. Siitä oli ollut vuosia, kun itkin viimeksi. Luulin, että köyhän elämä olisi kamalinta, mitä tulisin koskaan kokemaan, mutta olin selkeästi väärässä. Juoksin haperoiden huoneeseeni ja painauduin ikkunaa vasten. Nojasin siihen käsilläni. Haukoin henkeä itkien, oli niin hankalaa hengittää. Puristin käteni nyrkkiin vasten kylmää ikkunaa ja yritin saada henkeä keuhkoihin, jotka kuljettivat happea ympäri kehoani epätoivoisesti. Aivan rikkinäisen sydämeni vieressä. Yritin niin kovasti äsken vaikuttaa täysin tyyneltä. Yritin näyttää, että Logan ei merkinnyt minulle mitään, että hän oli vain ystävä tai kollega. Mutta kaikki tässä junassa – kaikki katsojatkin tajusivat heti, että lauloin Loganille. Ja varsinkin Logan tajusi sen. Ja hän luuli hetken, että meistä tulisi jotain, kunnes hän tajusi, kuka oikeasti olin. Hän tajusi, etten koskaan tulisi olemaan kaunis neito tai hienostunut leidi. Tulisin aina olemaan tyttö repaleisissa ja likaisissa vaatteissa, joka meikkasi ja pukeutui, kuin huora. Likainen tyttö, joka söi käsin ruokansa ja nauroi, kuin sika. Tyttö, joka ei osannut käyttäytyä päivällisellä ja kertoi hävyttömiä juttuja siitä, kuinka oli pokannut joka ikisen miehen Los Angelesissa. Se fakta osui minuun, kuin nuoli. Samalla tavalla, kuin Logan oli iskenyt nuolensa minuun. Jos elämäni olisi ollut sotaa, minulla olisi varmaan sata nuolta kiinni rinnassani. Ja nyt loppuillan piti yrittää repiä niitä irti. Helvetti…

* * *

 

Perjantaiaamuna heräsin ja tunsin, kuinka kyyneleet olivat kuivuneet poskilleni. Silmäni olivat kipeät itkemisestä. Ne olivat kuivat, siristin niitä auringon osuessa silmiini verhojen välistä. Olin repinyt eilen kaikki nuolet pois rinnastani, mutta totta kai niiden jättämät arvet koskivat ihan liikaa. Nousin ylös ja tajusin, että olin nukkunut koko yön neiti Greyn antamassa mekossa. Huokaisin, se pitäisi palauttaa. En tiedä, kestäisinkö sitä piikittelyä enää. Oli pakko kestää, koska neiti Grey varmaan yritti keksiä lisää syitä, kuinka tuhota minut täydellisesti. Toisaalta taas, hänellä oli nyt Logan ja loistava ura tulossa. Ei hän minua enää kiusaisi. Joten riisuin mekon ja vaihdoin vanhat vaatteeni päälle. Lähdin palauttamaan vaatteita neiti Greylle. Ruokakaan ei oikein maistunut enää, joten päätin jättää sen väliin ja hypätä suoraan koskeen – eli viedä mekon heti neiti Greylle. Sitten vasta tajusin, että totta kai hän oli aamupalalla. Eli oli pakko mennä ravintolavaunuun, jossa Logan ja muut aivan varmasti olivat. Toisaalta taas olin jo menettänyt kaiken, paitsi vapauteni, joten antaa tulla vaan kaikki paska niskaan. Kävelin ravintolavaunuun ja tervehdin kaikkia.

  
”Neiti Grey, kiitos mekkonne lainasta”, sanoin ja ojensin sen hänelle. Neiti Grey ei yllättäen näyttänyt kauhean iloiselta, vaan oikeastaan vihaiselta. Hän repäisi mekon itselleen.

  
”Toivottavasti se ei likaantunut, neiti Hardy”, hän sanoi.

  
”En usko”, vastasin ja olin jo lähdössä, mutta silloin herra Strange sanoi:

  
”Ettekö liity seuraamme? Lienette varmasti nälkäinen. Eilinen esitys oli todella upea ja nautimme kaikki siitä paljon. Loistavaa laulamista amatööriltä”

  
”En ole nälkäinen, kiitos, herra Strange”, vastasin nopeasti.

  
”Neiti Hardy”, kuului tuttu ääni ruokapöydästä. Äh, oli pakko kääntyä, vaikka minun oli hankala katsoa Logania silmiin. Mutta yllättäen hän näytti yhtä murtuneelta, kuin neiti Grey. Ei hän ollut vihaisennäköinen, enemmänkin anteeksipyytävän. Hän näytti olevan edelleen surullinen eilisestä. Ehkä se suudelma ei ollutkaan tahallinen hänen osaltaan… ehkä neiti Grey tosiaan pakotti hänet siihen suudelmaan. Mutta halusin kuulla Loganin sanovan sen minulle. Halusin hänen tulevan ja kertovan, miten asiat oikeasti ovat.

  
”Niin, herra Howlett?” kysyin. Äh, miksi ääneni kuulosti niin kylmältä? Ei sen kuulunut kuulostaa…

  
”Eilinen asiani… se, mistä meidän täytyi keskustella B-vaunusta. En ollut aikeissa ehdottaa teille paikkaa sirkuksestani”, Logan sanoi, ”siksi haluaisin tänään keskustella eräästä toisesta asiasta. Jos tapaisimme uudestaan B-vaunussa kello 20?” Totta kai halusin mennä. Halusin Loganin sanovan minulle, että hänen ei ollut tarkoitus suudella neiti Greytä, vaan _minua_. Hänen oli tarkoitus vetää minut syleilyynsä ja antaa kaikki rakkautensa minulle. Mutta en saanut nostattaa toivoa samalla tavalla, kuin eilen. Minun täytyi mennä sinne, juttelimme mistä tahansa. Ehkä Logan ei halunnut puhua tunteistaan. Ehkä hän vain halusi antaa palautetta eilisestä esiintymisestäni… Älä nosta odotuksia.

  
”Hyvä on. Tapaamme siis siellä”, sanoin ja kävelin vaunun ovelle. En halunnut jäädä siihen pöytään syömään…

* * *

 

Illalla olin matkalla B-vaunuun. Kävelin ravintolavaunun lävitse, jossa neiti Grey jutteli muiden kanssa. Hän katsoi minua murhaavasti, mutta yritin unohtaa sen. Kun kävelin, kuulin kuitenkin jotain, mikä sai sydämeni hyppäämään kurkkuun:

  
”Erästä poliisiystävääni häiritsee eräs naikkonen Los Angelesissa. Tämä nainen on iskenyt useita eri miehiä ja varastanut heidän rahansa. Poliisit epäilevät, että nainen olisi karannut Los Angelesista” kävelin takaisin baaritiskille ja tilasin yhden drinkin. Kello oli vasta 15 vaille 20, joten voisin ihan hyvin hiukan kuunnella, mitä he keskustelivat minusta. Tajusiko joku, että minä satuin olemaan tämä _naikkonen_?

  
”Onko heillä ajatustakaan, mihin nainen olisi voinut mennä?” herra Strange kysyi.

  
”He epäilevät, että nainen on hypännyt johonkin junaan tai laivaan. Jos hän on matkustanut pois maasta, poliisit eivät voi enää pidättää häntä”

  
”Onko heillä mitään tuntomerkkejä?” yksi heistä kysyi.

  
”Kuulemma vaaleahiuksinen nainen. En vain muista, mikä hänen nimensä oli. Kyllä poliisit kertovat, jos heille soittaa”

  
”No, toivottavasti saavat kiinni” tuijotin hiljaa drinkkiäni ja join sen yhdellä kulauksella. Baarimikko katsoi minua ihmeissään. Toivottavasti kukaan heistä ei saisi ideaa soittaa poliiseille ja kysyä nimeäni, koska muuten jäisin kiinni. Olimme kuitenkin perillä vasta ylihuomenna, joten en kerkeäisi karkuun. Mutta nyt minun oli mentävä. Logan varmaan oli jo vaunussa. Nyt neiti Greykaan ei voisi estää meitä juttelemasta. Mitä lähemmäs menin B-vaunua, sitä nopeammin liikuin. Lopulta juoksin vaunujen läpi ja tulin viimein B-vaunun luokse. Avasin oven ja näin, kuinka Logan seisoi keskellä vaunua, silinterihattunsa ja keppinsä kanssa. Hänellä oli esiintymisasunsa päällä, se valoissa loistava punainen frakki. Hänellä taisi vasta olla esiintyminen… hymyilin pikkuisen. Juuri noissa vaatteissa näin hänet ensimmäisen kerran ja hän oli todella upea. B-vaunu tosiaan oli ihan tyhjä. Vain pienet kynttilät pöydällä loistivat ja loivat varjoja seinille. Logan kääntyi ja katsoi minua. Hänen epävarma katseensa muuttui hymyksi, kun hän huomasi minun hymyilevän.

  
”Te tulitte”, Logan sanoi. Nyökkäsin ja kävelin hänen eteensä.

  
”Tässä olen, herra Howlett”, sanoin. Logan otti kädestäni kiinni. Huomasin heti, että häntä jännitti. Hän pelkäsi puhua, hänen kätensä tärisi ja se oli hikinen. Mutta minä laskin toisenkin käteni Loganin käden päälle, ihan vain rentouttaakseni häntä. Hymyilin hänelle rohkaisevasti.

  
”Minä ja neiti Grey… se eilinen suudelma oli vain kulissia. Neiti Grey käsitti väärin”, Logan sanoi, ”haluan sinun tietävän sen, ennen kuin jatkan” hän sinutteli minua. Naurahdin pienesti ja painoin pääni alas.

  
”Tuon halusinkin kuulla…” nostin sitten katseeni, ”jatkakaa, pyydän” kuiskasin hymyillen. Logan veti henkeä ja otti molemmilla käsillä kiinni käsistäni.

  
”Anna minun sanoa Felicia. Kuten sanoin, se on kauneimpia nimiä, mitä olen kuullut”, Logan pyysi.

  
”Tietenkin”, sanoin ja menin lähemmäs. Puhu minulle enemmän… kerro minulle, että rakastat minua ja että haluat olla kanssani.

  
”Felicia… sinussa on jotain erilaista. Ja ihan oikeasti, jotain… taianomaista. Olet juuri jotain sellaista uniikkia, täysin erilaista, mitä olen etsinyt vuosia”, Logan kuiskasi. Menin lähemmäs, koko ajan lähemmäs, ”ja nyt kun… kun olen kanssasi… tai siis aina kun olen kanssasi, olen niin onnellinen. Kanssasi on hauska ja helppo olla. Minun ei tarvitse olla enää niin… niin… herrasmies. Tiedän, että sinä haluat rinnallesi hienon herrasmiehen, joka pitää sinusta huolta. Mutta tiedän myös, että sinä kaipaat myös seikkailuja. Et sinä halua olla sellainen hieno neiti isossa kartanossa. Sinä haluat jonkun, joka vie sinut seikkailulle syksyiseen metsään ja näyttää sinulle kaikki tähdet taivaalta. Sellaisen miehen, joka veisi sinut tanssimaan aina, kun kuulee musiikkia” hän oli oikeassa. Luulin, että halusin olla juuri sellainen hieno neiti isossa kartanossa, mutta halusinko oikeasti? No en tietenkään! En minä halunnut tajuttomasti rahaa. Halusin vain Loganin rinnalleni, tanssittamaan minua kuutamon alla.

  
”Tunnet minut niin hyvin”, kuiskasin hymyillen, ”haluan juuri sellaisen miehen, joka laulaa minut uneen iltaisin. Sellaisen miehen, joka voi täyttää ne kaikki miljoonat unelmat, mitä minulla on mielessäni – ilman rahaa tai rikkauksia” Logan hymyili ja siirsi hitaasti kätensä lantiolleni, vetäen minut kiinni itseensä. Hänen kätensä ujuttautuivat selälleni. Hänen kosketuksensa oli erilainen, kuin silloin, kun tanssimme. Nyt siinä oli jotain rohkeampaa, jotain omistavaa. Logan tosiaan halusi omistaa minut, mutta ei lukita minua häkkiin. Ehkä hän näki minut enemminkin lintuna, jonka lentoa hän seurasi metsätieltä. Siirsin käteni Loganin rinnalle ja siitä kaulalle. Lopulta hän painoi huulensa minun huulilleni. Se oli kaunein, ihanin, täydellisin ja upein suudelma, minkä olin koskaan saanut, koska se oli täynnä rakkautta. Ei vain halua, kiihkoa tai himoa, vaan myös rakkautta, halua pitää huolta ja hellyyttä. Tunsin itseni rakastetuksi – oikeasti. Hän näki kaiken tämän läpi. Hän näki jotain muutakin. Suudelmaa seurasi toinenkin suudelma ja kolmas. Ne eivät olleet intohimoisia, vaikka niissä olikin halua. Ne olivat enemmänkin rakkaudenosoituksia. Pieniä _rakastan sinua_ – lauseita painettuna kiinni toisen ihoon. Kun me viimein irrotimme huulemme, Logan kuiskasi:

  
”Haluan näyttää sinulle jotain” hän laski keppinsä ja silinterihattunsa pöydälle ja nappasi yhden tuolin. Hän nousi sen päälle seisomaan ja avasi kattoikkunan. Hän vilkaisi minua ja näki kasvoillani innokkaan ilmeen. Hän hymyili tälle ilmeelleni ja ojensi kätensä. Tartuin heti siihen kiinni ja hän nappasi minut otteeseensa, nostaen minut junan katolle. Nousimme istumaan junan katolle. Siellä oli kova tuuli, mutta onneksi Logan piti minusta kiinni. Nousin yhtäkkiä seisomaan ja Logan katsoi minua peloissaan.

  
”Etkö uskalla seisoa?” virnistin ja kävelin junan katolla. Logan naurahti ja nousi myös seisomaan. Hän nappasi minut otteeseensa ja pyöräytti kerran ympäri.

  
”Saanko luvan?” hän kysyi.

  
”Ajattelitko oikeasti tanssittaa minua junan katolla?” kysyin naurahtaen, ”tiedät kai, että tämä on hengenvaarallista?”

  
”Totta kai. No, saanko luvan?” Logan kysyi hymyillen. Virnistin uudestaan ja painauduin Logania vasten.

  
”Milloin vaan…” sitä on ehkä hankala uskoa, mutta kyllä, me tanssimme junan katolla monta, monta tuntia, kuvitellen musiikin päähämme. Olin aivan varma, että Logan mietti samaa kappaletta, kuin minä. Sen tahtiin me ainakin tanssimme.

_A million dreams for the world we're gonna make_

* * *

 

Ai kuinka meillä eilen meni? No… oikeastaan todella hyvin. Ette tiedäkään… ehkä ne asiat eivät sovi ihan lasten silmille. Eli kyllä, me teimme juuri sitä, mitä luulette. Mutta se erosi edellisistä kerroista todella paljon. Koska se oli ihanin yö, mitä olen koskaan kokenut. Aivan täydellinen yö… Ja kun seuraavana aamuna sain herätä _hänen_ vierestään. En ollut koskaan ihaillut ketään näin paljon. Palvoin Logania ja hänen ajatusmaailmaansa. Aina, kun olin hänen kanssaan, tuntui siltä, kuin koko maailma olisi täynnä satoja eri värejä ja valoja. Se oli jotain taianomaista, mitä en koskaan ymmärtänyt todella. Kai se oli sitä rakkautta. Se oli kuitenkin tuhoon tuomittu heti alussa ja minä idiootti en tajunnut sitä. Kun puimme päällemme, Logan aina välillä vetäisi minut otteeseensa ja suukotti poskeani, huuliani, kaulaani, korvaani… mikä tahansa vain osui hänen huuliensa tielle. Ja se tuntui täydelliseltä. Valitettavasti kuitenkin Loganin oli tavattava herra Stark heti aamusta, joten emme kerenneet olla kauaa yhdessä. Yritin unohtaa sen, että saavuimme seuraavana aamuna New Yorkiin. Se oli aika helppo unohtaa, koska kävelin pilvissä. Suorastaan leijuin maan yllä. Kävellessäni vaunusta vaunuun, hymyilin vain. Jokainen vastaantulija sai osakseen säteilevän hymyni, joka enemmänkin onnea täynnä oleva virnistys. Mutta juuri sitä virnistystä Logan rakasti. Sain olla oma itseni, ihanaa. Mutta silloin kuulin ääntä neiti Greyn huoneesta, jonka ohitse juuri kävelin. Painauduin lähemmäs ovea ja kuuntelin.

  
”Tämän junan kyydissä on juuri se nainen, jota se etsitte”, kuulin, kuinka neiti Grey puhui puhelimeen, ”jos hänen nimensä tosiaan on Felicia Hardy, niin minä olen tavannut hänet. Juna saapuu huomenna New Yorkiin, joten jos olette nopea, saatte hänet kiinni heti asemalla” hätkähdin. Olin jo melkein unohtanut. Minähän oli rikollinen. Ja se tarkoitti sitä, että minun oli paettava huomenna heti, kun pääsin asemalle. Mutta valitettavasti oli eräs, joka minua pidätteli ja se oli Logan. Hän oli rakastunut minuun ja minä häneen ja olimme aivan varmoja kumpikin – kysymättä – että viettäisimme loppuelämän yhdessä. Hän tiesi, etten lähtisi Eurooppaan. Hän tiesi, että jäisin hänen luokseen New Yorkiin, en esiintymään, mutta… Minä saisin unelmieni miehen, joka rakasti minua omana itsenäni. Lähdin äkkiä kauas oven luota, jotta neiti Grey ei yllättäisi minua heti. Toivottavasti hän ei menisi kertomaan konduktöörille, että minä olin etsitty rikollinen, koska muuten minut laitettaisiin varmasti lukkojen taakse. Mutta mitä minä nyt tekisin? Eurooppa vai Logan? Jos lähtisin Eurooppaan, saisin vapauden, mutta menettäisin Loganin. Jos jäisin New Yorkiin, saisin Loganin, mutta menettäisin vapauteni. Vai haluaisiko Logan minua enää, jos hän kuulisi taustastani? Tai sen jälkeen, kun olisin istunut _vankilassa_? Ei, ei hän voinut haluta. Juuri silloin Logan tuli minua vastaan käytävällä.

  
”Felicia-rakas! Minulla on sinulle tärkeää asiaa”, Logan sanoi. Onneksi hän kuulosti onnelliselta, eli hän ei vielä tiennyt, ”juttelisimmeko hetken huoneessasi?” hymyilin vain ja nyökkäsin. Annoin Loganin johdattaa minut huoneeseeni. Kävimme istumaan sängylle, jonka olin nopeasti pedannut ihanan yömme jälkeen.

  
”Niin?” kysyin. Hän otti käsistäni uudestaan kiinni.

  
”Stephen on suostunut ehdotukseeni. Hän johtaa nykyään sirkustani New Yorkissa ja pitää huolta, että Jean ja muut pärjäävät”, hän sanoi, ”ja sinä… muutat kanssani Pennsylvaniassa sijaitsevaan kartanooni maalla. Ja elämme siellä yhdessä, rakastaen toisiamme” sydämeni oli pakahtua onnesta. Juuri sitä halusin. Halusin asua Loganin kanssa metsässä sijaitsevassa kartanossa ja kasvattaa siellä lapsemme. Matkaisimme joka kesä New Yorkiin katsomaan sirkusta. Eläisimme niin upeaa elämää, että emme koskaan katuisi sitä, että jätimme edellisen elämän taakse. Tekisimme yhdessä ruokaa ja laulaisimme lastemme kanssa aina kävellessämme syksyisiä metsäreittejä pitkin.

  
”Voi Logan… se… se olisi unelmieni täyttymys”, kuiskasin hymyillen. Ja sitten joku päivä… vielä joku päivä Logan kosisi minua ja me menisimme naimisiin – onnellisina.

  
”Tiesin, että suostuisit tähän, rakkaani”, Logan hymyili ja silitti poskeani, ”voit unohtaa Euroopan, sillä minä annan sinulle kaiken täällä” silloin vakavoiduin. Vasta silloin muistin, mitä minä pakenin. Minä olin varas, roisto. Poliisit jahtasivat minua ja neiti Greyn mukaan he tulisivat huomenna juna-asemalle pidättämään minut. Logan huomasi heti, että jokin vaivasi, ”enkelini?” heräsin ajatuksista.

  
”Ni – niin… kaikki on hyvin”

  
”Ilmeesi sanoo muuta”

  
”Kaikki on hyvin, usko minua. En malta odottaa, että pääsemme viimein kotiin”, sanoin ja yritin hymyillä. Logan nieli tämän selityksen, joten hän vain halasi minua hymyillen. Hän oli niin lämmin…

* * *

 

Yöllä vilkaisin vieressäni nukkuvaa Logania, joka näytti olevan ihan sikeässä unessa. Huokaisin ja nousin istumaan. Olin jo sanonut Loganille, että lähtisin hänen kanssaan. Mutta en millään voinut. Jäisin kiinni ja siinä se. Logan ei enää rakastaisi minua, kun hän tajuaisi, minkälainen olen. Minun oli vain parempi karata Eurooppaan. Siellä voisin aloittaa uuden elämän. Löytäisin toisen Loganin Euroopasta, joka olisi aivan samanlainen, kuin tämä Logan. Hän antaisi minulle kaiken, mitä pyytäisin, mutta… ei. Oli olemassa vain yksi Logan. Hän oli juuri se, kenet halusin. Kukaan ei koskaan pystyisi korvaamaan häntä ja hän tulisi ikuisesti olemaan se, ketä rakastin tajuttoman paljon. Nousin ylös sängystä. Eihän minulla ollut edes varaa matkalippuun. Minun oli nyt tehtävä jotain radikaalia. Hiivin ulos huoneestamme ja etsin erään toisen huoneen, jonka oven avasin…

* * *

 

Seuraavana aamuna olin jo hyvissä ajoin laittanut päälle ja pakannut kaiken mukaani. Olimme juuri saapuneet New Yorkiin. Kello oli jo kahdeksan ja Logan nukkui vielä. Vilkaisin rahatukkua rintojeni välissä. Siellä ne olisivat hyvässä tallessa. Vilkaisin vielä Logania, joka nukkui sängyllä. Kyyneleitä nousi silmiini ja kumarruin suukottamaan hänen ohimoaan.

  
”Kiitos kaikesta, rakas. Ja anna anteeksi”, kuiskasin ja lähdin sitten mahdollisimman nopeasti, koska Logan alkoi heräillä suudelmastani. Hyppäsin heti junan ovesta laiturille ja lähdin juoksemaan kauemmas junasta. Mutta heti, kun pääsin sisälle asemalle, siellä oli kunnon poliisijoukko minua vastassa. Ja heidän mukanaan oli… ei helvetti, Loki. Se keneltä olin varastanut matkalipun.

  
”Neiti Hardy, teillä on varmasti ollut antoisa seikkailu”, Odinson… Odinson! Tuo paskiainen tuli näemmä kiltisti minua vastaan. He nappasivat minusta heti kiinni ja repivät matkalaukkuni pois. He veivät minut takaisin laiturille.

  
”Ei, odottakaa! Viekää minut heti vankilaan, ei laiturille!” pyysin huutaen. Ihmisiä alkoi tulla ulos junasta katsomaan, mitä ihmettä oli tapahtunut. Logan oli ihan varmasti herännyt ja hänkin tulisi pian katsomaan ulos.

  
”Haluamme kiittää sitä neitoa, joka teidät ilmiantoi”, Banner sanoi. Neiti Grey käveli vihaisena laiturille ja häntä seurasi Logan. Ei, ei, ei… Painoin äkkiä pääni alas. Logan katsoi meitä ihmeissään ja käveli luoksemme.

  
”Mitä te oikein teette?” hän kysyi ihmeissään.

  
”Tuo nainen varasti omaisuuttani viime yönä!” neiti Grey huusi vihaisena, ”lompakostani oli hävinnyt monta tuhatta dollaria!” se oli totta, sillä olin varastanut neiti Greylta rahaa matkalippua varten. Aluksi suunnittelin, että varastaisin ne Loganilta, mutta en voinut tehdä niin. Logan katsoi vihaisena neiti Greyta.

  
”Kuinka kehtaat syyttää rakastani? Olet vain katkera siitä, että valitsin hänet, enkä sinua”, Logan sanoi. Purskahtaisin ihan kohta itkuun…

  
”Te olette siis neiti Hardyn uusi uhri”, Banner sanoi ja Logan kääntyi katsomaan häntä ihmeissään, ”neiti Hardy on pyörinyt Los Angelesissa monia vuosia, viekoitellen miehiä mukaansa ja sitten varastanut heidän rahansa. Saimme hänet viimein kiinni, kiitos näppärän neiti Greyn” Logan katsoi minua, hämmentyneenä, tietämättä, mitä sanoa. En uskaltanut katsoa häntä silmiin.

  
”O – onko teillä todisteita?” Logan kysyi. Logan kehtasi vielä puolustaa minua… hän kehtasi vielä edes hiukan toivoa puolestani.

  
”Minun rahani on merkitty viime matkastani! Jos rahat ovat merkittyjä, ne ovat minun”, neiti Grey sanoi, ”tutkikaa hänet”

  
”Minulla ei ole mitään rahoja!” sanoin.

  
”Kyllä me tiedämme, mihin sinun kaltaisesi huora laittaa rahansa”, Banner sanoi ja ujutti kätensä rintoihini, vetäen tukun rahoja sieltä. Hän tutkaili rahoja hetken, ”nämä ovat merkittyjä seteleitä, eli neiti Greyn omaksun” tunsin, kuinka Logan katsoi minua järkyttyneenä. En pystynyt katsomaan häntä. Painoin vain pääni alas ja annoin kyynelten tippua luomieni välistä kylmälle kivilaiturille. Vedin henkeä ja itkin lisää. Minua hävetti, olin aivan lopussa. Minulta vietiin kaikki ja pian vapautenikin oli viety. Kaikki oli aivan lopussa… Logan oli rakastanut minua sydämensä pohjasta ja minä olin rakastanut häntä, rakastin edelleen, mutta nyt… Me menetimme toisemme, minun typeryyteni vuoksi. 

  
”Felicia Hardy, teidät pidätetään epäiltynä varkaudesta…” Odinson alkoi luetella, kun he lähtivät viemään minua pois. Meikkini olivat valuneet poskilleni tästä itkemisestä. Vilkaisin taakseni ja näin, kuinka Logan katsoi perääni järkyttyneenä. Neiti Grey painautui häntä vasten ja näytti lohduttavan häntä. Puristin silmäni kiinni ja itkin taas.

* * *

 

Putkassa istuin sen yön. Oikeudenkäynti oli seuraavana aamuna ja minun täytyi valmistautua siihen. Pesin meikkini pois ja jätin vain harmaan alushameeni päälle. Putkassa oli kylmä ja sen kivilattia oli inhottava nukkumispaikka. Ruoka oli pahaa ja muut vangit huutelivat minulle kaikkea ikävää. Tämä oli vain pintaraapaisu siitä, mitä tulisin kokemaan oikeassa vankilassa. Kuitenkin seuraavana aamuna vartija tuli luokseni ja sanoi:

  
”Sinulle on vieras. Saatte viisi minuuttia” katsoin ihmeissäni vartijaa. Neiti Greykö tuli ilkkumaan minua? Ei, jotain pahempaa, nimittäin Logan. Minut vietiin vieressä olevaan kylmään selliin, jossa oli pöytä ja tuolit. Kävin istumaan pöydän toiselle puolelle ja katsoin Logania, joka näytti todella murtuneelta. Se särki sydäntäni. Olin itkenyt koko viime yön, joten poskeni, nenäni ja silmäni olivat punaisemmat, kuin silloin, kun Logan kutsui minua kauniiksi.

  
”Jean sanoi, että olet ammattirikollinen”, Logan sanoi, ”että se, miten viekoittelet miehiä, on aivan normaalia” hän uskoi neiti Greyta, ei minua, ainakin niin luulin hetken. Mutta sitten hän sanoi; ”mutta en usko, että sinä esitit. Vai esititkö?”

  
”En! Voi Logan… O-on totta, että minä olen viekoitellut miehiä varastaakseni heidän rahansa, mutta sinä olit jotain ainutlaatuista!” sanoin heti hädissäni, ”e-en olisi voinut ikinä tehdä jotain sellaista sinulle. Sinä olet ainutlaatuinen…”

  
”Kerro minulle”, Logan pyysi, ”kerro koko elämäsi lyhyesti. Mistä tulet, miten päädyit tuohon jamaan, missä olet nyt. Pyydän, mahdollisimman nopeasti. Meillä on vain viisi minuuttia” okei, en saanut nyt tehdä omasta elämästäni turhan surullista. Oli parempi vain kertoa totuus, koska Logan kyllä tajuaisi, jos valehtelisin. Joten aloitin:

  
”Olen prostituoidun lapsi. Isästäni en tiedä mitään, äitini toimi prostituoituna ja minä leikin muiden vahinkolasten kanssa vanhassa satamassa. Äitini kuoli tuntemattomaan tautiin, kun olin 10. Kun minulle oli kasvanut tarpeeksi isot rinnat, kelpasin prostituoiduksi”, kerroin, ”mutta vihasin sitä työtä. Minua kohdeltiin, kuin esinettä, jolla ei ole tunteita. Eikä siitä saanut tarpeeksi rahaa. Halusin jotain enemmän. En halunnut olla ihan pohjalla. Joten rupesin varastelemaan niiden miesten lompakoita, joiden kanssa nain. Minulla oli pian rahaa ostaa hienompia vaatteita ja esitin olevani hienompikin neiti. Pokasin lisää miehiä, vain saadakseni voita leipäni päälle. Sitten eräänä päivänä varastin rahaa mieheltä ja rahojen seassa oli junalippu. Sain tietää, että minut pidätettäisiin varastelustani seuraavana päivänä, joten nousin junaan ja… tässä minä nyt olen” Logan vain nyökkäsi. Hän ei sanonut mitään, hänen ilmeensä ei ollut muuttunut. Mutta hän uskoi tarinani, ”kiitos, Logan, että olit valmis riskeeraamaan kaiken minun vuokseni, vaikket tuntenut minua” Logan vain nousi ja otti silinterihattunsa, laittaen sen päähänsä, sanoen:

  
”Onneksi en riskeerannut” kyyneliä nousi silmiini. Hän oli lähdössä, enkä tapaisi häntä enää koskaan.

  
”Kiitos myös siitä, että olit valmis täyttämään ne kaikki miljoona unelmaa, joista unelmoin”, kuiskasin. Kuulin, kuinka Logan pysähtyi ovella, ”unelma talosta ihanan miehen kanssa. Miehen, joka osaisi laulaa, lapsenmielisen ja perherakkaan miehen kanssa. Se mies veisi minut vihille ja saisin kerrankin pukeutua vitivalkoiseen mekkoon hunnun kanssa. Pitäisin kielokimppua kädessäni ja saisin kauniin sormuksen sormeeni. Minä kuuluin kerrankin jollekin. Se mies silittäisi mahaani ja suukottaisi sitä, kun olisin raskaana. Ja me saisimme lapsia ja kertoisimme heille henkeäsalpaavia tarinoita ympäri maailmaa. Mutta se unelma, josta todella unelmoin… Se mies katsoisi minua, kuin olisin maailman kaunein asia, mitä maailmassa olisi” vedin henkeä, ”vaikka minä vannon, että maailman kaunein asia maailmassa oli juuri tämä mies, joka täytti kaikki miljoonat unelmani” ovi kävi, hän oli poissa.

* * *

 

_2 vuotta myöhemmin_

* * *

 

Hiukseni olivat lyhentyneet. Ne olivat nyt vain olkapäihin asti. Minulla oli päälläni vaaleanpunainen takki ja sininen hame, sekä korkokengät. Vankilan ovi aukesi ja minä astelin ulos.

  
”Kakku on nyt sitten lusittu, neiti Hardy”, vartija sanoi, ”toivottavasti pysytte kaidalla tiellä tästä lähtien” nyökkäsin vain ja kävelin kauemmas ovesta. Aurinko, pilvet, linnut… nyt oli kesä, kaunis kesäpäivä. Puristin matkalaukkuni kantokahvaa. Mihin tästä nyt? Olin vankilassa kokenut ja oppinut monia eri asioita – ja kuullut, nähnyt ja kokenut aivan kamalia asioita. Mutta nyt oloni oli puhdas. Ihan kuin olisin käynyt ensimmäistä kertaa elämässäni kylvyssä. Olin nyt puhdas ja minulla oli elämä edessä. Olin toki rutiköyhä, mutta olin oppinut ompelemaan vankilassa. Jos siitä olisi jotain hyötyä. Mutta näin edessäni tämän kauniin luonnon ja vapauden. Kumarruin koskettamaan ruohoa. Se tuntui ihanalta vasten kalpeaa kättäni. Nousin ylös ja katselin ympärilleni. Silloin näin jotain auringonpaisteessa. Se oli jotain loistavaa, jotain muuta, kuin auringonsäteet… Se oli hymy. Joku seisoi lähellä vankilaa, pienen hiekkatien päässä. Hänellä oli silinterihattu ja hän nojasi kävelykeppiinsä. Hän hymyili minulle, hän näytti todella onnelliselta. Hän ojensi kätensä kohti minua. Uskomatonta…

  
”Logan…” kuiskasin ja tiputin matkalaukkuni. Juoksin niin lujaa hänen syleilyynsä ja rutistin häntä itkien. Hän oli täällä luonani. Hän oli tullut takaisin, valmis täyttämään kaikki unelmani. Hän halusi taas täyttää kaikki miljoonat unelmani.

  
”Felicia, rakkaani…” hän kuiskasi ja painoi heti huulensa huulilleni, silittäen hiuksiani. En ollut koskaan ollut näin onnellinen. Hän oli tullut takaisin, koska hän rakasti minua. Hän oli valmis antamaan kaiken anteeksi.

  
”Anna anteeksi… voi anna anteeksi…” kuiskin, mutta Logan vain hiljensi minut suudelmalla.

  
”Saat anteeksi, enkelini”, hän kuiskasi hymyillen, ”sinulla on niin monta unelmaa, jotka haluan täyttää… miljoonia, jopa miljardeja unelmia. En malta odottaa, että pääsen toteuttamaan ne” painoin pääni Loganin rintaan ja itkin, onnesta. Siinä oli niin lämmin ja ihanaa olla. Kaikki oli korjaantunut ihan, kuin taikaiskusta. Kaikki oli hyvin, hän oli siinä minua varten.

Minkälainen oli siis tämä metsäkartano, josta olin haaveillut? Se oli suoraan unelmistani. Ihan, kuin Logan olisi lukenut ajatukseni ja piirtänyt uneni paperille ja sanonut: _Tällaiseen kartanoon haluan saattaa morsiameni_. Ja minusta tuli morsian, valkoinen mekko ja huntu päälläni ja kielokimppu kädessäni, kultainen sormus sormessani. Logan kosi minua nimittäin heti, kun pääsin vankilasta, heti, kun hän oli vienyt minut kartanoomme. Meidät vihittiin pienessä paviljongissa metsässä, keskellä vihertävää metsää. Ja Banner ja Odinson olivat siellä myös, vaikka vihasin heitä aika paljon, mutta Logan kuulemma halusi todistaa, että minä osasin olla hieno leidi. Ja paskat, en minä osannut olla. Mutta olisin halunnut olla paikalla, kun Banner ja Odinson lukivat kutsun:

_Teidät on kutsuttu James Howlettin ja Felicia Hardyn vihkitilaisuuteen 28.6 klo 13 eteenpäin_

Sitten meni pari vuotta aikaa ja minä makasin läheisen pikkukylän sairaalassa. Ei, älkää huoliko, mitään pahaa ei sattunut. Oikeastaan olin siellä sairaalassa todella hyvästä ja ihanasta syystä. Eli kyllä, 9 kuukauden odotuksen jälkeen synnytin meille tytön. Laura Howlett oli todella kaunis tyttö, jolla oli minun silmäni ja Loganin ihana tumma tukka. Logan oli niin ihana, kun hän saapui sairaalaan. Häntä aluksi pelotti ottaa Laura syliin, koska häntä pelotti, että hän tiputtaisi tämän. Mutta hän piti Lauraa, kuin isän kuuluikin pitää; rakastavasti ja varmalla otteella. Logan oli niin ihana, kun hän herkistyi – niin Lauran syntymän aikana, kuin häissämmekin. Molempina päivinä hän pyyhki kyyneleitä silmänurkistaan – paitsi silloin, kun Laura syntyi, minä pyyhin kyyneleitä pois hänen poskiltaan.

  
”Mennään takaisin kotiin”, kuiskasin hymyillen Loganille ja suutelin häntä. Äitini oli aina sanonut, että kaikki miehet ovat sikoja, jotka haluavat vain rahaa ja seksiä. Mutta hän oli niin väärässä. Koska maailmassa oli aina se yksi mies, joka ei ollut tällainen lurjus. Ja se mies oli valmis täyttämään sen tytön kaikki miljoonat unelmat.

Ja voi kiitos luoja, että minä tapasin juuri sen yhden miehen. Kaikki ne miljoonat unelmani täyttyivät juuri silloin, kun näin tämän miehen ensimmäistä kertaa laskevan katseensa minuun.


End file.
